Lucy Heartfilia is the black dragon slayer
by Queenie458
Summary: Lucy is left behind when Lissana comes back and is heartbroken until she meets a stranger in the woods and her life changes forever. rated T for now just to see what happens.
1. What happened in the forest

**Hey guys unfortunately I don't own fairy tail that honor goes to Hiro Mashima**

As Lucy looked back at her former guild with nothing but shock in her eyes she felt the tears coming on.

 **Flashback**

 **"** **Hey Luce, we're kicking you off the team because you're just too weak and replacing you with Lissana." Natsu delivered the deadly blow with not a speck of sympathy in his onyx eyes.**

 **Flashback end**

As Lucy walked back to her apartment she wondered where she should go now? She wasn't given much time to think about it before she felt an astonishing amount of magic power radiating from the woods to the west of Magnolia. When she reach the woods what she found made her scream. There laying in the middle of the clearing was the black dragon himself; Acnologia. He lifted his head at her scream and regarded her thoughtfully.

"Why are you frightened my child?"  
"I'm not scared you just startled me." When in fact she was shaking where she stood.

"It was that bastard Natsu again wasn't it." It wasn't question but more of a statement which she couldn't deny. Lucy fell to the ground and started sobbing as she told Acnologia everything.

"So you wish to get stronger is that all my child?"

"Yes I want to show them that I'm not weak." She replied with a malicious gleam in her eyes. Acnologia smiled, now this was something he could work with. And so they trained for months on end as Lucy Heartfilia became the next black dragon slayer.

 **Hey guys thank for reading this is my first fic so go easy. This actually the first written work in general so R &R and fluffies.**


	2. At the guild know as Sabertooth

**Hey guys I'm back and I just want to thank everyone who gave this story so much positive feedback.**

As usual I don't own any characters unfortunately I'm just borrowing them.

Lucy trained with Acnologia for three years, during which time she not only mastered Black dragon slaying magic but also crystal, celestial, shadow, lightning, and ice dragon slayer magic. After three years she had certainly changed a lot, her blonde hair had grown so it now hung at her waist, she wore black skinny jeans, a purple crop top, red leather jacket, and knee high black boots. No one who had previously known her would recognize her which was what Lucy was counting on. When Lucy returned to Fiore she decided to go to Crocus to check out Sabertooth since she was no longer affiliated with Fairy tail. As Lucy made her way to the guild hall she started to wonder what day it was since she had not been outside the cave Acnologia lived in since she had started training. As she was lost in thought Lucy was unaware of the stares she was attracting due to the fact she was wearing a solid black cape in the middle of summer. The one watching her the most was none other than the masked bard himself, Rufus Lore. " Excuse me but I don't have any memory of ever seeing someone like you around here before." he tapped Lucy on the shoulder but jumped back when she suddenly spun around so quickly that she knocked him off his feet. "Oh I'm so sorry! Here," Lucy reached her hand down but he neglected it and stood up and straightened himself out. "No it is my fault, I should have known you might be startled. I'm Rufus Lore of Sabertooth, and you are?" he asked as he extended his hand.

"Lucy, just Lucy." She replied as she shook his hand. Lucy cleared her throat before she asked "Umm, would you mind showing me where the Sabertooth guild is, I can't seem to find it in this confusing maze of a city." Rufus just stared at her in confusion not sensing any magical energy coming from her. "Sure just follow me.". And so they began to make their way to the guild hall.

"Are you sure you can do magic?" Sting poked at the girl Rufus had brought back claiming to be a mage.

"For the thousandth time YES!" Lucy had had it with the Sabertooth guild master "I have told you 17thousand times I AM A MAGE."

"Well then let the girl demonstrate since she insists she can do magic." the voice of Minerva Orland reached the conversation.

"OK who do you want me to fight?"

"You pick"

"Ok fine Rufus, Sting, Orga, and the shadow dragon slayer over there who's acting like he has absolutely no interest in the conversation." Lucy said pointing to each person as she said their names, while Minerva and the rest of the guild had their jaws on the floor as the newcomer challenged four out of five of their strongest members right off the bat.

"All of us at once?" Rouge looked a little apprehensive.

"I don't care you guys pick and come at me when you're ready." The entire guild gaped in shock at her bold statement, meanwhile the four mages looked at each other, nodded and hit Lucy with everything they had in one go.

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"

"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!"

"120MM BLACK LIGHTNING CANNON!"

"MEMORY MAKE: NIGHT OF FALLING STARS!"

All of these attacks shot straight at Lucy who made no move to avoid the oncoming attack, but when the smoke cleared she was gone. "Boo." She popped up behind Rufus and hit him over the head with a fist covered in lightning and he was down. Sting, Rouge, and Orga spun around wondering how she had moved so fast. "My turn." She smirked as the other three mages visibly paled, "Shadow drive" as she raced across the floor in the form of a shadow and popped up behind them.

"CRYSTAL DRAGON ROAR!" Sting down,

"LIGHTNING DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Rouge down, she turned to face Orga,

"I quit!" he exclaimed as he ran from the guild hall.

 **Hey guys thank you so much for all the positive reviews they are so encouraging. Unfortunately because of my schedule I will be updating a little sporadically. See you soon!**


	3. Not really an update but an apogoly

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this up and I know this isn't really a chapter but I felt the need to warn you. I will not be updating again for a while because as of right now I am failing 2 classes and my dad has grounded me from all electronics, so I am actually doing this in secret. Again I apologize for not being able to update. Gomen.


	4. SUPRISE SUPRISE

**Hey guys so this is a shout out to all the people who faved and followed my story and i want to thank you all so much. I am so amazed that you all stuck with me through all the shit life threw in my face. Thank you all so much. As usual I don't own anything because otherwise Nali and Lalu would be a thing and I'd have Sting all to myself MWAHAHA**

 **Sting-*sweatdrops and runs away***

As all the guild members of Sabertooth crowded around the newest member Sting was pulled aside by Minerva,

"I'm thinking she should be on the team this year. We could kick some serious ass this year, not that we don't already but with her we could destroy the competition even more this time."

"I agree. Let's go see if she will compete this year." But as they walked back into the room where everyone was, Lucy was gone. "WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE FRIGGING GO?!" As Sting proceeded to flip out Minerva, being the intellectual she is simply asked Rufus where she went.

"She said she wanted to go look for a place to stay before she did anything else."

As Lucy walked to the meeting place she wondered if anyone would come after her since she was new and they thought she didn't know her way around. But when she rounded the corner she bumped into Freed but he caught her before she fell.

"I've been wondering where you got to. Did you get in?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Yes I did, you don't have to be so worried all the time. I'm a big girl I can handle my self." But she gasped as she felt another strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"We know that Lucy but you can't blame us for worrying, we love you." The silken voice of Laxus Dreyar reached her ears as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Ok Laxus stop I can't go back to the guild looking like I've just been fucked. And I still have to look for a place to stay."

"You could always just come back to Magnolia with us." Freed suggested

"No I can't you know what would happen if I came back there. Not while he's still there."

"Then come with us and we'll take your mind off it." Laxus was now licking the shell of her ear and as Lucy moaned Freed came in and started to kiss her. Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance which Freed won and then started to explore her mouth as Laxus moved on to her earlobe, biting and licking it.

"Guys come on please stop this." Laxus and Freed moved away but both had identical predatory gleams in their eyes.

"Fine but if you suddenly find a nighttime visitor you'll know who it is." Freed whispered in Lucy's ear as she sighed and closed her eyes, but when she opened them the two men were gone as suddenly as they appeared.

As Lucy walked through town she couldn't shake the feeling of being followed but no matter how many times she looked over her shoulder there was no one there. She finally found a nice little place to rent for 60,000J a month, which she considered a steal with the amazing bathtub that was included. Because Lucy being the bath-aholic she is wouldn't rent anything unless there was a bathtub she liked in it. Just as Lucy finished unpacking all her stuff she here a pounding on the door,

"Oi, Blondie I know you're in there, open the fuck up! You have some major explaining to do after you ran the hell out without telling anyone!"

Lucy was half tempted to tell the little pain in the ass to just 'fuck off' but she figured she should show just a little bit more respect to her guild master even if he was just an arrogant twerp who she wanted to slap every time the chance presented itself.

"Oi Blondie, come open up! I have pee!" Sting's voice screamed from the other side if her front door. Lucy took her time getting to the door so by the time she opened it Sting had already rushed past her to the toilet. As Minerva and Lucy recovered from their burst of laughter at seeing the guild master of Sabertooth almost pee himself in the middle of her living room Sting walked and gave Minerva a serious look and she immediately straightened up and turned to Lucy. "We want you to participate in the S-class trials this year."


	5. S-class

**NQ-Hey guys its me again. I am so very sorry for my absence, life decided to be a bitch so I came and told life to fuck off and it surprisingly worked. Yay!**

 **Life- I'll come back and haunt you later.**

 **NQ- GODDAMMNIT! I thought i got rid of you!**

 **Life- NerdlingQueen does not own Fairy tail or any of it's characters.**

As Lucy, Minerva, and Sting sat down on the couch Lucy suddenly felt like they were going to tell her something bad.

"Lucy," Minerva started "we would like you to participate in this years S-class trials. Given the fact that you were able to take down 4 out of 5 of our strongest wizards right off the bat, I think you would do pretty well for yourself." She sat back and let sink in what she had just told the blonde.

"Wait you want me to participate in what?!" Lucy was still trying to get over her shock of what she had just been told. Why would they want her to participate in the S-class trials? She had just joined the guild,she didn't even have her guild mark yet! And they were already signing her up for something huge!

"Oi,Blondie! You want to answer or what?" Sting was really starting to get irritated with this girl. She had looked like she might have a few brain cells when she walked into the guild hall, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Well what do you say Lucy? Will you do it?" Minerva was starting to get impatient as well,

"Can I sleep on it and give you an answer tomorrow?" Lucy was still trying to figure out why they would pick her in the first place

"Yes, don't get too worked up about it Lucy. Ok,we'll see you tomorrow." and Minerva got up and literally dragged Sting out of her apartment to give the blonde some quiet to think about her decision.

As Lucy laid in bed that night she kept trying to figure out her situation,but soon gave up and pulled out the communications lacrima she kept in her bedside table and thought of the two people she knew could help Laxus' face appeared on the lacrima screen, and it was not a happy look on his face. "Who the hell is calling me at 2 o'clock in the fucking mor…" he trailed off when he saw Lucy's face and the turmoil in her eyes. He rolled over in bed and shook the person that appeared to be sleeping beside him, "Yo Freed, Freed wake up."

"What do you want Laxus?" then he too saw lucy's face and was instantly wide awake "Lucy, what's wrong? Why do you look so confused?" Freed was really worried about the look on her face.

"They want me to compete for S-class."

" Who?"

"Sabertooth, they think I'm strong a-and I don't know what to do." Laxus looked at Lucy and cursed under his breath,

"Shit," he got up and started to pace around the room. He knew Lucy had trust issues after what had happened with Natsu, he had no clue what so ever what was causing this.

"Lucy," Freed said gently "you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. No one is forcing you to do this." he tried to reason with her

"I just don't want them to think I'm weak, not like he did…" she trailed off "And there's two other dragon slayers in the guild, The twin dragons, and I don't want them to think Acnologia didn't train me right, or that he wasn't a good teacher. And I don't want to lose control again…"

Laxus knew exactly what she was talking about, but Freed looked confused so Laxus gave him a look that said 'l _ater_ ' and Freed nodded. By this point Lucy was curled up in ball and was rocking herself back and forth on the bed. Freed looked worried and suddenly got up and starting getting dressed nodding at Laxus to do the same. When that was done he took out his sword and wrote the runes necessary to teleport them to Lucy's apartment. Once there they walked up to her and sat on the bed trying to calm her down by rubbing her back and speaking soothing words until she finally fell asleep with her head on Laxus' lap. He gently moved her head onto her pillow and motioned for Freed to follow him out to the living room.

"Freed." he started, "You remember the day Lucy had that big fight with Natsu?", he nodded "well apparently that day was also the day she lost control of herself and almost obliterated the whole town with a wave of what felt like pure death. I only know this from Gramps, and I don't know the whole story so don't go asking questions." he said before Freed could open his mouth.

"Now don't tell anyone I told you this got it?"

"Yes"

"Good, now let's go get some sleep I'm exhausted." as Laxus led him over to the couch to sleep Freed couldn't help but love this side of his boyfriend that only came out for certain people.

 **And that's it folks. Oh and I wanted to put out there I also have a few** **stories on wattpad if any of you are interested** **in those, my username is Bitch-chan45.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Decisions Decisions

Hey guys I am so sorry for the wait I told myself that I wasn't going to be one of those authors that left and didn't come back but the bitch came back again so I had to go deal with her and it took a little longer than expected because she brought a friend.

School- Helloo! I have come to make your life miserable and chaotic!

Life- You can't escape us

NQ- Oh yeah, just watch me *runs far away*

Life- Nerdling Queen45 does not own Fairy tail.

When Lucy awoke the next morning she looked around in confusion when she saw the two sleeping forms of Laxus and Freed snuggling on her couch, she suddenly felt the need for a strong drink when last night's events came crashing back with the force of a meteor. She stood up and went to make some coffee before going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of rum and pouring a good amount into her coffee before putting the bottle in the freezer.

"Lucy?" Said person looked over and saw Freed rubbing his eyes as he attempted to disentangle himself from the sleeping dragon slayer who was currently using him as a pillow.

"Good morning Freed, do you want coffee? I just made some."

"Sure, why not." he walked over and sat down before crinkling his nose as the heavy smell of alcohol wafted up to his nose and he said "Lucy, how much rum did you put in your coffee this morning?"

"Not alot."

"How much is 'not a lot'?"

"Half the cup……" she trailed off

"How much?"

"I said Half the cup is rum and the other half is coffee!"

"Lucy!" Freed glared at the cup as if it had gravely offended him.

"Blondie you know you shouldn't be drinking that much liquor so early in the morning." the deep booming voice of Laxus sounded from the living room. "You should try just a little bit of wine instead of half a bottle of rum." His stocky frame leaned on the doorframe of Lucy's kitchen staring at the glass in front of her with a look of disapproval.

Lucy glared at him and despite his disapproval proceeded to down the whole cup. After she finished the cup and put it in the sink she started getting breakfast ready. While Laxus and Freed just sat at the island and watched as she whirled around the kitchen measuring, cooking, flipping, and drying until finally two giant plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes were set in front of them with a slightly smaller plate for Lucy.

"So, what are you going to do about the request?"

The room stilled, as Freed asked the question everyone else had been too scared to ask.

I think Im going to take it, as crazy as that may sound." she looked down, pushing her scrambled eggs around her plate. Freed laid his hand over her smaller one,

"Of course it doesn't sound crazy. You know we'll support whatever decision you decide to make. But if you need help you know where to find us ok?" Freed stood with Laxus following shortly after.

"You'll make the right decision." Laxus reassured before standing back and letting Freed say his goodbye's as well. When they were ready to go Freed wrote the runes to transport them back to Magnolia and they disappeared, slowly fading away until it was just Lucy left alone in her living room.

I'm so very sorry to everybody who has been reading this. I told myself I would not be one of those writers that starts a story then just leaves it hanging but as of now I'm in a very tenses situation with my current status of still being grounded so my updates will be very splotchy if there are any at all. Thank you for your support and for staying with my crazy hectic chaotic self.


End file.
